Yu Yu Hakusho Christmas Songs
by Hiei's Dragon Girl
Summary: Random Christmas songs twisted into Yu Yu Hakusho Christmas Songs!...R&R....chapter 6 up, The Chibi Chipmunk Song!
1. Dashing through Makai

Hey! I know that this is still too early, but I miss Christmas already so I've re-written some of the popular Christmas songs to reflect the YuYu gang. Enjoy!  
  
*******************  
  
This one is set to the tune of Jingle Bells. It's called, The Psychotic Demon.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dashing through Makai, Was a demon on the run. Over the hills she ran, Laughing all the way.  
  
Bwhahahaha  
  
Yusuke led the chase, With the gang close behind. Oh what fun it is to chase A psychotic demon tonight.  
  
Oh!  
  
Jingle bells Kuwabara smells, Kurama's really smart. Hiei's got an evil streak, And Yusuke's always mad.  
  
Hey!  
  
Jingle bells Genkai's cells, Transform from old to young. Toguro became a strong demon, And left her to grow old.  
  
With the psychotic demon loose, All is going wrong. Hurry Hiei use you speed, And knock her to the ground.  
  
Oh!  
  
Jingle bells Koenma yells, Botan likes to float. Hinageshi always makes a mess, And George is big and blue.  
  
Hey!  
  
Jingle bells Hiei fell, Was separated from Yukina. Ruri dropped him off a cliff, And Hina began to cry.  
  
Once the demon was caught, They took a look at it. They noticed it was me, And Koenma got real mad.  
  
Oh!  
  
Jingle bells I won't tell, About my evil plot. But for now I'll only say, Have a happy late Christmas! 


	2. Koenma's sending people to hell

Here's one I thought was funny, it's set to the tune of Santa Clause Comes Tonight! It's called, Koenma's sending people to hell.  
  
***************************  
  
You better watch out, You better not cry. You better behave, I'm telling you why. Koenma's sending people to hell!  
  
He's making a list, Stamping it twice. He's gotta find out who's naughty or nice, Koenma's sending people to hell!  
  
He sees you when you're fighting, He knows when you skip school. He gets real mad real easily, So be good for your own sake.  
  
You better watch out, You better not cry. You better behave, I'm telling you why. Koenma's sending people to hell. 


	3. Yoko the Spirit Fox

This next one is based on the song Frosty the Snowman and is called, Yoko the Spirit Fox.  
  
***********************  
  
Yoko the spirit fox, Had a very darkened soul. With a fluffy tail and kitsune ears, And two eyes as cold as stone.  
  
Yoko the spirit fox, Lived in the Makai. He used to steal and kill all day, Before his whole life changed.  
  
Up to the Spirit world, With alert eyes and perked up ears. Sneaking here and there, All around jail, Thinking Catch me if you can.  
  
He picked up the scent of the guards, Standing at the door. He only paused a moment when, He heard them holler Stop!  
  
Yoko the spirit fox, Escaped the guards that day. But not without being badly hurt, And fled to Ningenkai. 


	4. Twelve Days of Christmas

I know its been done before, but its my birthday and I feel like putting up my version of the Twelve Days of Christmas.  
  
******************  
  
On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me, Puu sitting in a death tree.  
  
On the second day of Christmas my true love gave to me, Two Reikai rulers and Puu sitting in a death tree.  
  
On the third day of Christmas my true love gave to me, Three powerful youkai, Two Reikai rulers and Puu sitting in a death tree.  
  
On the fourth day of Christmas my true love gave to me, Four Saint Beasts, Three powerful youkai, Two Reikai rulers and Puu sitting in a death tree.  
  
On the fifth day of Christmas my true love gave to me, Five frightening plants, Four Saint Beasts, Three powerful youkai, Two Reikai rulers and Puu sitting in a death tree.  
  
On the sixth day of Christmas my true love gave to me, Six ice maidens crying, Five frightening plants, Four Saint Beasts, Three powerful youkai, Two Reikai rulers and Puu sitting in a death tree.  
  
On the seventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me, Seven personalities, Six ice maidens crying, Five frightening plants, Four Saint Beasts, Three powerful youkai, Two Reikai rulers and Puu sitting in a death tree.  
  
On the eighth day of Christmas my true love gave to me, Eight corrupt gamblers, Seven personalities, Six ice maidens crying, Five frightening plants, Four Saint Beasts, Three powerful youkai, Two Reikai rulers and Puu sitting in a death tree.  
  
On the ninth day of Christmas my true love gave to me, Nine times eleven attacks from Rando, Eight corrupt gamblers, Seven personalities, Six ice maidens crying, Five frightening plants, Four Saint Beasts, Three powerful youkai, Two Reikai rulers and Puu sitting in a death tree.  
  
On the tenth day of Christmas my true love gave to me, Ten random youkai, Nine times eleven attacks from Rando, Eight corrupt gamblers, Seven personalities, Six ice maidens crying, Five frightening plants, Four Saint Beasts, Three powerful youkai, Two Reikai rulers and Puu sitting in a death tree.  
  
On the eleventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me, Eleven kitty cats, Ten random youkai, Nine times eleven attacks from Rando, Eight corrupt gamblers, Seven personalities, Six ice maidens crying, Five frightening plants, Four Saint Beasts, Three powerful youkai, Two Reikai rulers and Puu sitting in a death tree.  
  
On the twelfth day of Christmas my true love gave to me, Twelve Darkness Dragons, Eleven kitty cats, Ten random youkai, Nine times eleven attacks from Rando, Eight corrupt gamblers, Seven personalities, Six ice maidens crying, Five frightening plants, Four Saint Beasts, Three powerful youkai, Two Reikai rulers and Puu sitting in a death tree. 


	5. Kuwabara got kidnapped by a demon

Here's yet another Christmas song brought to you in February and it goes to the tune of Grandma got run over by a reindeer.  
  
**********************  
  
Kuwabara got kidnapped by a demon, Walking home from Yusuke's Christmas Eve. You can say there's no such thing as youkai, But for Yusuke and I, we believe.  
  
He'd been drinking too much root beer, And we begged him not to go. But he'd left his cat at home, And he bumped his head going out the door.  
  
When he didn't come back Christmas morning, We all knew there was something wrong. There were footprints embedded in the snow, And bits of his school uniform lying around.  
  
Kuwabara got kidnapped by a demon, Walking home from Yusuke's Christmas Eve. You can say there's no such thing as youkai, But for Yusuke and I, we believe.  
  
Now we're so proud of Hiei, He's been taking this so well. I see he's been so happy, He's probably the one who kidnapped the buffoon.  
  
It's just so peaceful with him gone, All of use are dressed in white and blue. And we just can't help but wonder, Should we shout for joy or make Hiei bring him back?  
  
Kuwabara got kidnapped by a demon, Walking home from Yusuke's Christmas Eve. You can say there's no such thing as youkai, But for Yusuke and I, we believe.  
  
Now dinner's on the table, And a large groan came from over there. We looked into the deep dark closet, And found Kazuma tied up and gagged.  
  
I warned him never make Hiei angry, As I looked at him and laughed. He should never upset a demon, Especially one who could beat him up with just one try.  
  
Kuwabara got kidnapped by a demon, Walking home from Yusuke's Christmas Eve. You can say there's no such thing as youkai, But for Yusuke and I, we believe. 


	6. The Chibi Chipmunk Song

Hey some new Christmas songs, this time in March! Anyways, I dressed chibi Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei up as the chipmunks (Alvin, Simon, and Theodore) and they're going to sing my version of The Chipmunk Song for you...  
  
Koenma: All right, ready to sing?  
  
Kurama: *The perfect little angel* Yes Koenma!  
  
Yusuke: *Pointing index finger at Hiei, not listening* Spirit Gun!  
  
Hiei: *Jumps and dodges Yusuke's attack and not listening either* Dragon of the Darkness Flame!  
  
*Dragon misses Yusuke and goes straight for Koenma*  
  
Koenma: *Gets scorched but can't die because he's lord of the dead* Yusuke! Hiei! BOYS!  
  
Yusuke and Hiei: *Turn their attention to Koenma* What?  
  
Koenma: Are you ready to sing your song?  
  
Yusuke and Hiei: Yes...*Looks down at the ground*  
  
Koenma: Ok, Take it away you three!  
  
Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama: Christmas, Christmas time is near, Time for joy and time for cheer...  
  
Kurama: I've been good and can hardly wait  
  
Yusuke and Hiei: Please Christmas please come late...  
  
Hiei: Want an army of mind slaves, *Jagan eye glows*  
  
Kurama: Me, I want a bunch of books...  
  
Kurama: I can hardly stand the wait,  
  
Yusuke and Hiei: *Yells* Please Christmas please come late!  
  
Koenma: Ok, that was good...*Sweat drop* Um, how about we try it without the yelling...  
  
Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama: Ahhhhh........ahhhhh.........la de da....de da de da de da! *  
  
Yusuke: Don't want a wimpy spirit beast *Glares at Puu*  
  
Puu: *flies over* Puu?  
  
Hiei: I still want my mind slaves!  
  
Kurama: I can hardly stand the wait,  
  
Yusuke and Hiei: Please Christmas please come late!  
  
Kurama: I can hardly stand the wait,  
  
Yusuke and Hiei: Please Christmas please come late!!!  
  
Kurama, Yusuke, Hiei: *Bows*  
  
Koenma: Good job boys, although, I don't think Hiei that you will be getting an army of mind slaves...  
  
Hiei: Why not!  
  
Koenma: Because that's one thing Santa can't give you...  
  
Hiei: Santa? *Confused chibi eyes*  
  
Kurama: A ningen who wears red and gives GOOD little boys and girls presents...*Emphasis on the GOOD*  
  
Hiei: Are you implying that I'm not good?  
  
Yusuke: Are you serious Hiei, You're on the naughty list for sure!  
  
Hiei: Where does this Santa live? I'll track him down and force him to put me on the good list...  
  
Kurama: In the North Pole...  
  
Hiei: Isn't that some sort of casino? *Still has confused chibi eyes*  
  
Yusuke: Baka, that's North Star Casino!  
  
All: O_o  
  
********************  
  
Yes a little different from the other songs, but hey, what did you think? Review!!! 


End file.
